toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status effects are any change to a Main Member's current status caused by interacting with itself (through self-activated skills), an ally member or an enemy unit in combat. There are two general types of status effects: positive status effects (aka "buffs"), that boost a member's capabilities in combat, and negative status effects (aka status ailments or "debuffs") that weaken an affected member and hamper its ability to fight efficiently. Positive Status Effects Taunt Taunt (挑発) adds a chance to cause enemies to prioritize members with this effect when attacking. Guts Guts (根性) prevents the member from being downed after receiving lethal damage (aka damage that would lower the member's HP to 0). Instead, the member restores Utsushi and regains HP by a small amount. Guts can only occur once per battle, and does not protect the member from damage taken from Poison and Bleeding. Sure Hit Sure Hit (必中) gives a 100% accuracy rate on all attacks, and disregards Blind and enemy Absolute Evasion effects. Absolute Evasion Absolute Evasion (絶対回避) allows members with this effect to dodge enemy Normal Attacks, Chain Attacks, Ougi and any enemy Support Member effects without fail. They will still take damage from members with the Sure Hit effect. Damage Cut Damage Cut (ダメージカット) creates a "shield" that completely mitigates a certain amount of damage to be received by a member. Any damage taken beyond the Damage Cut threshold removes the effect and is received normally. Damage Cut Penetration Damage Cut Penetration (ダメージカット貫通) causes a member's attacks to ignore an enemy's Damage Cut effect. Any damage dealt with Damage Cut Penetration does not deplete the damage threshold given by the effect. Invincible Invincible (無敵) members do not take damage from ALL sources, including Normal Attacks, Chain Attacks, Ougi and the Poison and Bleeding effects. However, it does not remove any active negative status effects on its own. Invincible Penetration Invincible Penetration (無敵貫通) causes a member's Normal Attacks, Chain Attacks and Ougi to ignore an enemy's Invincible effect. This, however, does not affect damage caused by Poison and Bleeding. Automatic Revive Automatic Revive (自動復活) recovers a member's Utsushi and a small amount of HP upon receiving lethal damage. Regeneration Regeneration (毎ターン回復) allows members to gradually restore Utsushi and recover HP by a fixed amount at the end of every turn, except at the end of a turn where the last enemy falls in combat. Negative Status Effects Note: Negative Status Effects CAN be applied even if an enemy has dealt the minimum amount of damage possible. Poison Poison (毒) deals a fixed amount of damage to an affected member upon receiving the effect and at the end of every subsequent turn, except at the end of a turn where the last enemy falls in combat. Bleeding Bleeding (出血) deals an amount of damage based on a percentage of the affected member's maximum HP at the end of each turn, except at the end of a turn where the last enemy falls in combat. Paralyze Paralyze (麻痺) prohibits the affected member from performing Normal Attacks, Chain Attacks or Ougi. Using the aid of Support Members can still be used normally. Blind Blind (暗闇) lowers the affected member's accuracy rate when performing Normal Attacks and Chain Attacks, causing them to miss at a higher chance than normal. Attacks that miss are unable to inflict any effects from its target, unless if it is designed to hit all enemies. Ougi Seal Ougi Seal (奥義封印) prevents the affected member from performing its Ougi. Normal Attacks and Chain Attacks can be performed regardless. Chain Attack Seal Chain Attack Seal (連携封印) prevents the affected member from initiating or joining a Chain Attack. Normal Attacks and Ougi can be performed regardless. Category:Game Content